Finding Hope (oneshot)
by cupid'slove
Summary: Harry goes to Maine for one last trip before marrying Ginny but while he's there he runs into someone he thought was good as dead to him. Seeing His war lover for the first time he is astonished by what his lover has hidden from him for almost six years. Will everything turn out how it should or wil someone end up with a broken heart and another with a shattered life.


**Finding hope**

Never living alone, Draco had no idea what to do. Having just given birth to twin boys, Orion and Scorpious, he still couldn't do much. So when he wandered into a little town next to Acadia national park he was very grateful when an elderly couple took him in, helping him with the twins and getting a job and housing in the national park.

Now Five years later with his children's birthday tomorrow, Draco had decided to take them out to see MR. and Mrs. Matalka, the nice old couple that took care of all three of them when they had no one else, then take them to their favorite gift soft to see Sophie the old women who works there and get them their present and later take them farther into the park for a picnic.

Making it to the Matalka's by noon Orion and Scorpious spent their time playing in the back yard with the dog; a poodle named cotton candy or CC for short. By two thirty everyone was saying their goodbyes and piling in the car, ready for the next stop on their birthday to do list.

Walking into the shop Draco immediately lost sight of Orion. Walking around the shop with Scorpious's hand in his, Draco waited patiently for his son to pick out something he liked then come running back to give it to him. Yes, Orion was more the type to act first think latter while Scorpious seemed to be better at judging situations before going head first into it. After a few minutes Draco began to worry for Orion never stays away this long, calling out his name Draco heads for the front door. When they were just about to the door Scorpious lets go of Draco's hand and ran to the left leaving Draco with no choice but to follow. Coming to a stop Draco looked both his sons over to see if they were hurt in any way then looked up ready to thank the stranger who found Orion. As soon as his eyes meet the pair of green one of the man that broke his heart five and a half years ago his body went rigid and all he could do was stare as the man looked up. Harry potter stood there staring at him like he'd seen a ghost, his green eyes identical to those of Orion's but his going wide going wide in shock. As if that was a trigger Draco was able to move his body once again, doing the first thing that came to mind He grabbed his sons and ran out of the shop as fast as he could.

* * *

Harry walked through the store looking at all the stull when something rammed into his legs making him teeter and almost fall. Looking down at the child who had just ran into him, he was greeted with a Pair of identical green eyes and a mop of Black hair so much like his own. Looking up from the child he saw another child that was Identical to the first except his steel grey eyes came running towards them with non-other than Draco Malfoy being towed behind. As the two children start yelling at each other Harry stared at Draco not believing his eyes but before he could say a word Draco had grabbed both boys and had ran out of the shop. Shocked beyond belief Harry sat down on a nearby bench trying to sort everything out. Wanting to know more Harry got up and went to ask the cashier about them but she didn't know anything.

Never one to give up Harry walked up to an old lady who seemed to be as old as the park and ask who that man was with the twins even though he knew already. " Oh that's Draco, poor dear, came here about five years ago carrying twin newborns looking for a place to stay, and since then he works in the National park and looks after the wildlife population in the area. That boy certainly has his hands full but even with everything he makes sure to have time with his kids and teach them just as well as any teacher could. I'll never forget the pain in his eyes the first time I saw him and I bet it was the mother of those two children that put it there, I'm telling you if I ever find out who she is and see her here she is sure to get an ear full." Putting her finger to her lips she said as an afterthought. "Maybe that's why He became gay?" Before the old women noticed who she just told this to, Harry thanked her and walked out of the shop heading for the cabin he had rented.

With everything he was just told things began to fit into place, why the boys were spitting images of him (accept the one with grey eyes) and why Draco ran away, it was because they were his. With that in mind he vowed to find them and get the truth no matter what. He knew male wizards could get pregnant but he never thought he would get Draco pregnant I mean they had sex twice then the war came and Harry broke it off and after the war got together with Ginny. Draco stayed around for a couple weeks but vanished when Harry went to his house demanding him to leave him alone and telling him he was nothing but a sex buddy in times of stress. Looking back at that now he came to realize the reason He was always trying to talk to him it was because he was trying to get enough courage to tell Harry he was Pregnant. Falling onto his bed as soon as he walked into his room Harry couldn't forget the face Draco made when he saw who he was or how he ran away like Voldemort was chasing him. Groaning into his pillow he thought of all the years he missed out on just because he refused to let Draco tell him what was going on many years ago. Wanting a normal life with a normal spouse He denied the fact that he could have had that with Draco if he would have just listened. With a pain in his chest Harry put a pair of dark green plaid PJ pants on and went to bed, dreams of the past plaguing him in his sleep.

* * *

By noon the next day Harry had collected little on the whereabouts of Draco and the twins. Growling in frustration Harry put his wallet in his pocket, wand in his sleeve, and put his Backpack on his shoulder with the intention of checking every single Millimeter of the national park in search of Draco and THEIR sons. Going through his morning routine Harry had come to the conclusion that Draco would come back with him to London. He knew he was being irrational but he could not help but feel a little angry that Draco had kept his twin sons away from him "even though you were the one that pushed him away" said the voice in Harry's mind. "Shut up I wasn't talking to you." Harry bit out before putting his head in his hand shaking it back in forth. "Great now I'm speaking to an imaginary voice." "That's what you think but if you can hear me how can I be Imaginary?" Glaring up at the ceiling Harry did not answer choosing to ignore the insufferable voice. As soon as he had his Barings back Harry left his hotel room deciding to start his search at the Place where he had first seen the three boys.

As soon as he set foot into the shop he was confronted by the same old lady he talked to the other day. "So what brings you back here Young man?" she said in that soft but firm tone of hers.

Thinking fast Harry said the first thing that came to mind "Oh I came to see if Draco was here again. You see when you said his name I had a weird feeling that I had met him before and it turns out we went to the same High school. If he is not around would you be so kind as to tell me his address I would most appreciate it, I would like to see how he has been doing since our school days you see." The white lie slid gracefully from his mouth like a tainted waterfall. As the older women scrutinized him Harry held his breath hoping she would not see through it.

"Well it is nice to see a person from Draco's past be so interested in him now. He doesn't talk about his past you know, so I'll be happy to give you his address just wait one moment while I find a scrap of paper and a pen." Smiling happily she set her purse down and Harry watched as she dug through it producing a piece of paper in one hand and a pen in the other. He watched as she scratched an address down and smiled when she handed it over to him. Taking the paper from her he said a quick "thank you" and "goodbye" and sprinted out the door. Once out of the shop He stopped by a Light pole to look down at the scrap of paper, quickly memorizing the Address, Harry set out to his knew destination.

Looking at the small house Harry made sure that he got the address right before going up to knock on the door. Hearing footsteps Harry stepped a little closer making sure that if he tried to shut the door he could at least get a foot in and bull doze his way into the house.

The door opened and Draco stared as harry gave his best smile. "We need to talk." Was all he said before backing Draco back into the house and closer the door behind them.

"I-I don't want t-to talk to you, get out." Draco stammered. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest.

"Yes we do like why didn't you try and tell me that you were pregnant with MY children? Or why you've been hiding out here instead of with you family, I mean god when you left you were barely nineteen." Harry said.

"If you don't remember let me refresh your memory" Draco said squaring his shoulders "I tried telling you I don't know how many times but you never gave me the time of day, you were too busy with the youngest Weasley. I tried while you were alone, I tried when you were at work, I tried when you were with your friends, hell I even tried through mail but you didn't care and shoved me to the side every time." Panting heavily Draco stood there trying not to show what Harry was doing to him.

Looking down at the shaking blonde Harry felt a stab of guilt very similar to the one he felt back then when he refused anything that had to do with the blonde slitherin. Stepping closer harry tried again "Ok I admit I wasn't the best person at the time but you got to admit they look almost identical to me why didn't you just show me?" after saying that harry felt like a complete idiot, who in their right mind would show up and say "hey these two are your kids" when the person you were saying this to was dating someone else and wouldn't give you the time of day before.

"Seems you've answered your own question." Draco said. He was starting to feel tired which happened often after giving birth to the twins. "Look if you're not leaving at least come to the kitchen and sit down I'm getting tired standing here." Not waiting for an answer Draco turned around and started walking down the hall leading to the small kitchen.

Following Draco, Harry noticed many things that were different about the Slitherin like his hips swayed more and were curvier, his hair had grown to the middle of his back and was braided neatly, and he seemed older; more tired looking but still processed smooth skin the color of milk and no wrinkles.

"Do you tire out easily?" harry said as they walked into a kitchen that was painted a nice pale shade of orange that when the sun hit it, it looked like a small sunset.

Walking over to the stove to boil water Draco said "Yeah, since the twins were born I don't have much energy I think it's a side effect of give birth when you're a male. Some days I feel like my old self but mostly I just take care of the twins and do my job."

"What do you do? Where do the children go while you work?" Harry asked, Happy that Draco was even talking to him.

"I work in the park monitoring the animal population and while I'm out there the twins come with and I teach them about the plant and animals that live in this area. When we're home I teach them basic things like math, science, English, and magic." Taking the screaming tea kettle of the burner Draco poured two mugs of tea and handed one the color of fresh butter to Harry.

"You teach them magic? I thought since you live in the muggle world and you seem to do everything the muggle way that you wouldn't teach them about anything magical." Harry burst out. Looking at Draco, Harry quickly calmed seeing the smaller man sink into the chair opposite him.

"Just because I left that world doesn't mean I should keep my kids from it. Sometimes I do want to go back but I can't, plus using magic just makes me tired now. I know if I practice I can slowly get my energy back but I don't. I'm ok just living out here with no magic and no one to bother me." Taking a sip of his tea Draco closed his eyes savoring the flavor of the rich liquid before continuing. "Anyway enough about me, hows your life going, have you gotten married yet, had any kids?"

"No, I'm not married yet this vacation was supposed to be the last one I was going to do as single man." Looking closely at Draco's face Harry wondered what was going on in that head of his. "And no I haven't had any kids unless you count the twins but I didn't know about them tell yesterday which I admit was my fault." Harry said quickly. With no glare or rude remark coming from Draco, Harry continued "did you know I never thought you would get pregnant. I mean…." Stopping, Harry became hesitant to continue knowing what he was about to say would have been a lie. "What am I supposed to say now that oh hey even though I said I loved you, you should have known I was lying?" Harry thought. When Draco didn't try and talk the whole time Harry was quiet Harry began to worry. Looking closely Harry could see Draco's chest move slow and evenly and that's when it hit him, Draco had fallen asleep. Watching to see if he would wake up Harry slowly moved over tell he was right beside the sleeping boy and gently maneuvered him into his arms. Caring him up the stairs Harry past a door slightly ajar and peeked in. lying on a full sized bed were two small children fast asleep in each other's arms. Smiling Harry kept walking tell he came to what he guessed was the master bedroom. Walking in Harry looked around; there was a queen sized bed on the right side of the room farthest from the door, a dresser a few feet away from the base of the bed up against the wall, and two bed side tables. Going over to the bed Harry set Draco down on the dark blue comforter. Straightening up Harry stared down at the picture Draco created lying flat on the bed with hair coming out of its braid and his shirt riding up, showing of a strip of pale milky white skin. Harry was entranced as he brought his hand down sliding his fingers across the exposed skin. As he touched the smooth surface he felt a jolt go through his hand making him want to feel more. Slowly moving his hand up Draco's stomach Harry slid his fingers across a nipple feeling it harden under his touch. Hearing a quiet moan Harry watched as Draco unconsciously curved his back so his stomach met Harry's hand. Wanting nothing more than to ravish the boy Harry brought his mouth down to Draco's and lightly pressed them together. Feeling Draco respond Harry deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside the others mouth, teasing the others tongue. Hearing a louder moan Harry moved so his body was above Draco's. Moving in an age old dance of lust the two bodies slid together creating friction. Before Draco could wake fully Harry had gotten of the bed and moved toward the door, slipping out and down the hall back into the kitchen.

"What was I thinking?" Harry thought as he sat down at the kitchen table and picked up his once abandoned mug of tea. "I was practically molesting Draco in his sleep!" contemplating one what he just did Harry absently brought his mug up to his lips and took a sip of his cooling tea. "Well he did look rather ravishable" the voice said snickering when Harry furrowed his brow in annoyance. Ignoring the fact that he was arguing with a voice in his head harry snapped back "Well it's still wrong and I hurt him when we were younger so I don't have the right to touch him." "You could always fix what you broke just break the engagement with Ginny and bring Draco back with you, by force if you have to." The voice cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice. Feelings of being ill overcame harry when Ginny was brought up "oh my god what was I doing, I'm marring Ginny in a month?" looking towards the door Harry was confused, He wanted Draco but also felt compelled to marry Ginny. He has wanted Draco for so long but refused to believe the boy was his destined lover and effectively pushed him away five and a half years ago but seeing him now with two sons that looked just like Harry he was having a harder time pushing him away. Ginny on the other hand, he felt love for her but not in the same way as he did Draco and nothing has changed that over the years. The revelation hit home as Harry made up his mind, grabbing a pencil harry conjured papered and wrote down something before setting it on the table and leaving the house where HIS Draco and sons had been living all this time.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Harry had found Draco and since then neither spoke to the other. Going on with their separate lives Draco had figured that what Harry wrote was a lie and that everything would go on as it had been before Harry had found them.

Little did Draco know that what harry wrote was the truth and right this minute he was breaking his engagement.

* * *

"Harry what has gotten into you all of a sudden you want to break the engagement? What exactly happened on you trip to Maine?" Ginny Weasley said, her voice raising an octave with every word.

"I realized I loved you but I didn't love you in the way a husband loves his wife. To me you are more like a dear friend or sister." Harry said looking straight into Ginny's eyes. When he had come home two weeks prior Harry had decided to see how his feelings differed between Draco and Ginny and this was the conclusion he had come to. "I know this is sudden but if we went through with the wedding now I know it would end in disaster. If you don't get what I'm saying I'll explain everything more clearly when I get back, ok?"

Looking down at her hands Ginny digested everything she was just told "so you do not love me like a lover but a sister or friend? I guess I can understand that but it still does not mean we can't get married. People get married all the time and fall in love as time passes." With hope shinning in her eyes she looked back up at Harry but was immediately shot down when Harry shook his head no.

"I have a love but it took me until now to figure out that he was my one and only love. I now this is confusing but please understand, during the war I was weighed down by everyone's hope so I found an outlet. At first that's all it was but soon it changed to something else and I was afraid of it so I ran and hurt the person in the process. You were someone I felt safe around and I mistook that as love, the wrong kind of love. Now I know it was wrong of me and because I was stupid I not only hurt him but you as well." Harry knew what he did was wrong and he knew that what he was about to do was selfish but he didn't care, he had found Draco and he was hell bent on bring him back.

Minutes flew by with neither of them speaking, all the feelings in the air mixing to create a sickening aroma. "It's Draco" Ginny said, finally adding all the pieces together. The mail, Draco constantly trying to talk to Harry, and his disappearance days after Harry yelled at him to leave him alone. "You found Draco and something made you change your mind, what was it?" She was no longer angry, she still felt a pang of sadness but it was easily overpowered by her curiosity. When Harry didn't elaborate Ginny continued "If you are going to break our engagement then I want a reason and it better be good."

"If I promise to tell you everything when I get back will you let me go? Will you still speak to me afterwards?" Harry said in a quiet voice, afraid the answer would be one he didn't want to hear.

For the first time that day Ginny smiled. "Yes I will but promise me when you get back you come straight to the burrow with Draco and tell me everything; I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind and if he does, oh well. I will speak with the family and tell them everything. I know Ron won't be very mad since he was against us anyway I mean who would want their best friend marring their little sister, and I know Hermione will understand she always has and she always will." Walking over to her ex-fiancé Ginny rapped her arms around his shoulders, "Now hurry up I'm dying to hear what exactly happened."

"I think you'll be able to figure it out without me telling you." Smiling Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the door, Port key already in hand.

* * *

It was one o'clock when Draco finally managed to get Orion and Scorpious down for their naps and he was quickly becoming tired himself. Walking over to the sink Draco filled one side with sudsy water that smelled of Mango and started doing the lunch dishes. Half way through there was a knock at the door, quickly drying his hand on a light orange dish towel Draco went to see who was at the door.

Before he could utter a word Harry strode in grabbed his hand and went up the stairs. "Harry what are you doing?" Draco said huffing as he was drug up to his room.

"Start packing, you and the boys are coming home with me. I won't hear any complaints I am bringing you back whether you like it or not." Harry stated going to the dresser and pulling clothes out and setting them on the bed. "Once we are done packing your things we can go pack the boys and leave."

"STOP! What do you think you are doing? Do you understand that I like it here and don't want to go back, and god Harry the boys Don't even know you yet how can I just up root them from all they know saying 'hey guess what this is your other father and we are going to move in with him now'?"

"Well I don't mind a change in scenery." A small voice said by the door. "Me either and besides if that is our dad then why can't we go live with him?" another small voice announced.

Looking over at the door Draco put his hand over his eyes and sat down on the bed mutter "hell", while Harry just grinned at the two boys rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "why don't you two go pack and we can leave as soon as possible, you don't have to pack everything just clothes, I'll come get the rest of your stuff later." Harry said turning one of the lamps into a big duffel to stuff all of Draco's clothes in. looking over at Draco, Harry just stared as Draco just sat there his head in his hands and his hair covering his face since today he had not put it in a braid.

Going over to stand in front of him, Harry pulled his face up so they were looking at each other. "I know you don't want to right now but I know I can make you love me again." Moving his face closer Harry pressed their lips together slowly deepening the kiss as Draco became more responsive. Seconds went by before they broke the kiss for much needed oxygen. "Come on lets finish packing."

By the time everyone was ready to go it was already four o'clock. Grabbing Draco with one hand, Orion and Scorpious holding onto his and Draco's legs, and the bags touching at least one of them, Harry touched the port key in his pocket and the four of them were sucked in, landing in front of the Burrow.

As Draco recognized the house he was about to say something when the whole Weasley family including Hermione came piling out the front door and onto the lawn where they stood staring at Draco and the twins. Glancing between the twins and Harry, Ginny was the first to speak. "Well I can definitely see the resemblance." She said shock evident in her voice.

Harry looked over to his two best friends, watching them as they stared at Draco and the boys. "Um harry mind telling us when this happened." Hermione stated still not fully comprehending the situation. Harry could feel Draco tense up in his grip and held tighter, scared that he might run.

Everyone was shocked when the two little boys took a step in front of their "Mother". First Orion spoke sounding very much like Draco "I'm not sure who you are but my name is Orion and this is my brother Scorpious." Looking at each face individually the two came to rest on the twins Fred and George, looking back at each other they smiled brightly and walked over to the red headed twins that grinned back. "Your twins too." Scorpious stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes we are, this is George," Fred said "and this is Fred" George finished. As the two sets of twins talked everyone's eyes went back to Draco and Harry.

"So…um….. If you don't remember this is Draco." Harry said dumbly. Looking at all the facing he stopped when he came to the amused ones of Hermione and Ginny that is until he heard footsteps coming his way. Watching as Mrs. Weasley walked over to stand in front of them Harry went a little pale scared of what she might think of him. A single breath was heard before she started ranting on and on about how thin Draco looked and how pale Harry looked. "You must be starving dear, have you not been eating properly and Harry why do you look so pale? No matter come dear I'll make you something to eat." Without a yes or no from Draco, Mrs. Weasley was pushing him inside. "And harry, it might be a good idea if you came and ate something to." She said before shutting the door behind her.

Laughing at the scene the four friends watched as the two five year olds Dragged Fred and George inside the house after their father unfazed that they were so much smaller than the laughing red heads.

"So are you going to tell us exactly how Draco got pregnant and why we only learned this now?" everyone looked in Ron's direction surprised that he was the one to ask. "What, someone had to start the conversation and this is a good place to start." He stated, miffed that everyone looked like he had grown another head.

Looking at the ground Harry told them the story saying how at first it was only an outlet since they only had sex twice and how they mostly just talked knowing if the other tried to use anything they said to hurt the them no one would believe them since they were "enemies" back then, and how he didn't listen to Draco When he was trying to tell him about his pregnancy five and a half years ago, then ending with how he found Draco in Maine working in the national park with his twin sons.

Everything was quite while everyone soaked in all the information. "Well that's a pretty good reason on why you broke on engagement." Ginny said. "And anyhow I'm kind of glad you broke it off because after I thought about it I see where you were coming from." Hermione stood there watching her friends talk freely and was thankful nothing had changed between them. Smiling she grabbed Ron by the arm and started walking towards the door. "Come on you two I want to see how Draco's holding up with Mrs. Weasley fussing over him." With that said she started laughing as she walked side by side with an eager Ron and a laughing Harry. Laughing, the three watched Ginny run past them not wanting to wait another minute to introduce herself to the two small children that seemed to latch onto Fred and George.

"Finally I have who I really want." Harry thought. "And I bet you're even more excited about the nights you'll have with your blonde." The voice in his head piped up. Smiling harry walked through the door finally finding the hope he lost after the war and promising himself that he was never letting go.

* * *

The Note

Dear Draco

I made a mistake five years ago and I'm going to fix it and once

I have you back I'm never letting you go so wait for me my Dragon.

Love,

Harry

* * *

Ok so this is my first Harry Potter story which was supposed to be an M rated one but I decided it was too cute by itsef and not meant to have the sex scene and if I get enough reviews I guess I could write a scene with these two alone...in their bed room...for the whole night. 0_0 BUT only if I get reviews.


End file.
